1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, image forming method, and a computer-readable storage medium storing an image forming program.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed an image forming apparatus having plural photosensitive drums and provided with a home position sensor to a photosensitive drum to generate correcting patches in the same positions of the photosensitive drum.